In response to a query, search engines return a ranked list of search results. Unless the user is searching for something likely to appear as an instant answer on the search engine result page (the “SERP”), such as a stock quote or the result of a mathematical calculation, these search results are the starting point for post-query navigation. This navigation typically involves a user deciding which search result to click on, and then deciding about which pages to subsequently visit and in what sequence. The sequence of pages visited by a user during the post-query navigation can be referred to as a search and browse trail.